Adam's Decision
by Mag8889
Summary: After all said and done, Adam decides to do one last thing that kept him awake at night. This story came out of me and my boyfriend discussing Deus Ex:HR game and making up some dialogues! It was fun!


Jensen stepped in with his mightiest and powerful stride he could possibly produce with these super-tech legs. He already got used to how his new legs worked but he also learned to appreciate the impression it made on people. Even on his boss... David Sarif.

David raised his head from above the wide desk, as he always did. But this time he felt that something was not right with Adam. Of course, he could not be the same person after all these struggle he went through, especially after what he experienced at Panchaea. It's been just two days since they returned to the main Sarif building, to Detroid, to „normality". Except nothing seemed normal anymore, the whole world kind of balanced out, since Jensen decided to do what he did...

„Yes boss!" Exclimed Adam, before a sound could leave Sarif's opened lips. „You did not expect me, but I have a very important message for you." Finished his Security Boss and, what was disturbinlgy unusual, he uncovered the black-golden shades from his eyes. Sarif almost shivered, seeing these yellow, piercing stare scanning him. Because it was.

The man behind the desk shrugged slightly. He knew that Jenses was a stright-forward guy. This or very tacit.

„I'm listening." He said, gathering back his boss- confidence. He would not be intimidated by his own... investments...

„I quit." Replied Adam shortly and handed David a paper page with a hand written message, as well as a chip, with probably the same kind of message. Sarif froze for a few seconds, blankly staring at an amazingly graceful letters on the ofiicial Sarif Industries paper. He forgot for a moment about the circumstances and plunged into an awe for how Adam mastered hand writing with his artifical hand. It was amazingly precise, it was caligaphy! It would be the best advertisement for his company now!

Jensen cleared his throat discretely. „Boss..."

„Yes... Adam..." David came back to crude reality and took a heavy breath. He knew this could happen, he's been running a business for too long. People happened to be very unstable...

„I can see you are very confident about your decision son." He said, slowly glancing at the page, to find the vital part. The motivation behind this. Although there was not obligation to give any...

„Yes... I had a very long last two days... last half of year... I've been thinking about all that has happened to us... to the company... and especially, to me." Adam's looks unravelled a little.

Sarif remined silent. Once in his life he did not have a simple, CEO-rubbish, motivational reply. And Jensen was bullshit-proof.

Cyber-boy hesitated, than he stepped forward. Very close to David, who stood up. He had to be ready for anything. For another piercing look of Adam's eyes, the most advanced eyes on Earth.

Sarif blinked fast and regained his usual, egoistic confidence. „Adam... son... you've been to hell and back. No one knows this better than yourself. The world owes you and I'm more aware of this than anybody..."

Adam's jaw tensed and his eyes lowered. He was still getting nightmares of people... of mobs charging at him to tear him apart. And he had no weapon, nothing to defend himself, even a nanocermaic blade.

„... You need some time son. We all owe you and it's my responsability to show that gratitude. Just take your time, as much as you want. But you know this company needs you more than ever, you made sure that we would still function."

„Boss! David!" Shouted Adam with a sudden anger that surprised himself. „I had enough of this bullshit! I was loyal to the very end! And I coul've just blown up this fucking ocean installation! With everyone on the board!" He clenched his fists and Sarif stepped back, afraid that black blades might just pop up in an uncotrolled burst.

„Listen to me David! I've been there! I decided who will come out victorious of this crazy-ass Hugh's civilization destruction plans! And I just punched him in the face, because that's the least he deserves! I could've killed this fucker! And I had enough! Enough of being a toy to save the world!" Augumented fist hit the expensive desk. A loud crack! Pieces of wood sprung up.

Sarif stared with opened mouth at the hole in his fancy and favourite furniture, he got all the way from Paris. Jensen stopped and awkardly withdrew his palm from the crack in the thick, antique wood.

„Adam... I..." Mumbled Sarif, thinking if Athene already called security up here. Like it would matter...

„I'm sick of it!" His eyeshades slided out. David jerked.

„You, David! You've seen what I've been through! You and Frank! All because of Megan and you lied to me! I killed so many people, because you made me a living weapon! I'm a killing machine!" Adam's voice rose into power but broke down suddenly. „How do you think it felt to kill all these mad workers at Panchaea?!" Sarif has never heard so much bitterness in this rough voice.

„Adam!" Sarif got himself together, seeing security agents' singanls pulsing on his secret, retinal display. They were closing in.

„Jesus Christ! Get yoursefl togehther! You are a security officer! You did what you had to do, no one is blaming you for anthing that has happened!"

Adam took a deep breath. „I spread another lie to the world, I saved this fucking company from being eaten alive by Purists and all the other wacky extremists out there... And that's it! I don't need more of this crazy politics. I'm a strightforward man and I refuse to work for any of you bastards any more!" He waved his arms up violently, cermic blades jumped out for a second and dissapeared within Sarif's blink.

The boss felt almost dizzy. He relized that the killing asset just broke out of control. He loved Adam like a son, but he also saw him as a living investment, a very expensive and profitable investment. Too profitable...

He took a few steps forward, approaching his „employee" as slow as possible. He reached with his left arm, trying to look vulnerable.

Jensen stood there, his whole body tensed, his arms almost ready for an attack. Although David could sense it's all deeply unconscious. He still hoped that Jensen is a good guy, with „what's right" inscribed deeply in his heart. He hoped...

„Adam, no one is more aware what's been going on with the world, and I know how it can grow onto you." His voice was soft, kind of unnaturally soft. Jensen swayed a little and blinked. „This is why you need an organization that would stand by you. We are not perfect, I used you, and you have full right to judge me. But I acted for the higher good of us all!" He opened his arms, with this weirdly entusiastic tone of his.

His not yet ex-Security Manager shook his head abrutply, something wasn't right. He moaned quietly and landed on his knees.

Sarif came closer and bent over him. „I respect you Adam, but you wouldn't think I'd leave you completely out of control with all these weapons implemented into you?"

Kneeling man gasped for air and saw on his radar six hostiles approaching from the back. Than he heard them.

His heart started pumping like crazy, a new electrical signal transfixed onto his infolink.

„Aargh!"A pinch of pain put him back on his feet.

Sarif jumped back. „Get him! Get him! It's not working!" He shouted, running to his panic room.

Jensen noticed hesitation and sudden increase of stress levels in the security officers. These guys were new, they didin't know him much. He turned faster than a thought, grabbed nearest two and hit their heads together. A much too familiar rush of satisfaction took over his brain. Pure passion of a wild fight, when his body was acting like a perfect machine. A machine! Another guy recieved an elbow in the face. Bam! Fourth body landed on the floor.

He heard muffled voice of David giving panicked orders through his comms.

Black-handed beast was not so delicate with the last two guys. With his teeth biting the

bullet, he slided the blade out, dived and slashed their tendonds with one long, precise move. Painful screams sounded deep and slow.

He stopped by the office door. Six people lying at his feet, confused David Sarif looking at him across the room. Adam smiled.

Another armed man fell through the door. Jensen turned. A slick flash of dark knife aming into this guy's throat froze him completely. He stared at Adam in total fright, his gun fell down form shaky hands.

„Rookie's mistake..." Said the killing machine slowly, uncovering his yellow eyes. „Never be late for a gun party." The cutting edge slid back.

Young security officer almost fainted.

David Sarif grabbed his forhead. He was afraid this could end like this. Adam's body defeated all constraints placed within the implants. Incredible...

Jensen straighten up and threw a last glance at his ex-Boss.

„You're gonna stop me?! Kill me?! I could kill everyone here! And I don't even need your stupid Neuropozyne!"


End file.
